Élucubrations Nocturnes
by anzendes
Summary: Zoro perdait souvent son chemin, mais il ne perdrait jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour cette idiote.


Endormie à ses côtés, enroulées dans les draps froids, un mince sourire se fraya sur son visage en l'imaginant si apaisée et calme. Ce qui, il fallait le dire, était plutôt rare. Cette tornade rousse était parfaitement ingérable, ce n'était pas peu de le dire.

Il devait l'avouer, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée il avait trouvé sa beauté frappante, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avouer. Puis lorsqu'il avait découvert son tempérament de feu, il se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait pensé. Encore une dégénérée. À ce souvenir, il rit, il aimait se remémorer la rouquine aux cheveux courts, beaucoup moins fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Aux premiers abords, il avait détesté son caractère, surtout son côté obnubilé par l'argent. Il la trouvait trop superficielle à son goût. Trop peu intéressante, au final. Puis, lorsque elle avait disparue avec le Merry pour filer, il l'avait détestée. Réellement, c'était plus parce que il avait été blessé dans sa fierté maintenant qu'il y pensait. La petite rouquine avait tout de même réussi à se frayer une petite place dans son cœur après tout.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard de Usopp, ce jour là. La confiance qu'il avait en cette petite femme était indéniable, c'était impossible qu'elle ne les trahissent. Cela avait faillit faire faiblir son jugement trop hatif selon Sanji.

Il aurait aimé penser comme eux, vraiment. Parce qu'il s'en était voulu, quand cette idiote l'avait libéré, quand il avait entendu d'Usopp qu'elle s'était poignardée la main pour simuler son meutre.

Le pire, selon lui, avait été lorsqu'il l'avait vue là, à même le sol, diffusant sa rage dans les coups de poignard qu'elle s'infligeait à l'épaule. Il était tant abasourdi qu'il n'avait pas pu échapper un seul mot ou geste pour l'arrêter. Il avait été soulagé de voir Luffy la stopper.

Il ne savait pas si l'image d'elle qui se poignardait était pire que le souvenir de la voir s'effondrer pour demander de l'aide. Même maintenant, parfois, il entendait la supplique de la rouquine siffler dans ses oreilles, c'était douloureux.

Maintenant, elle dormait si paisiblement allongée à côté de lui, il se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient parcouru un long chemin tout de même.

Jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru finir un jour avec cette sorcière, il l'avait plus imaginer finir dans les bras de Sanji, ou Luffy. Voir même, il se l'avouait, ceux d'Usopp. Oui il l'avait imaginé, dans ses heures de jalousie les plus sombres probablement, et maintenant il se disait que c'était bête.

Après tout, la rouquine avait fait languir plus d'un pirate dans tout leur périple. Il ne se demandait pas même si elle n'avait pas semé le trouble chez les marines aussi. Il soupçonnait en particulier Smoker, plus d'une fois il avait surpris son regard bestial sur la navigatrice.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour une fille autre que Kuina. Pour Robin, la camaraderie définissait leur relation. Pour Nami... Ça avait été toujours plus compliqué que ça. Cependant, il ne l'eût jamais réellement remarqué avant cet évènement là.

Leur séparation sur Sabaody. C'était probablement l'épreuve la plus douloureuse qu'ils eurent à affronter. Il revoyait le désespoir de tous ses coéquipiers et surtout celui de Nami ce jour là.

C'est probablement à ce moment là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait sûrement plus que de l'affection pour elle d'ailleurs. Sur le coup, il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur de ses propres sentiments, une peur dévorante rongeant ses entrailles.

« Et si je ne la revoyais plus jamais ? » c'était une question idiote, bien sûr que ça n'arriverais jamais. Même si elle mourrait, son fantôme viendrait le hanter, il en était sûr.

Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin aperçue ce fameux jour, lorsqu'il avait vu les long cheveux roux tombant en cascade, son cœur avait loupé un battement et un soulagement s'était frayé un rapide chemin.

Il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Là, il n'avait pas pu s'en caché, à tel point que l'abruti de cuisto avait dû le ramener à lui. Il avait même pu voir le fin sourire de l'archéologue lorsque la rousse s'était détournée d'elle pour foncer vers eux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit l'habitude de la protéger de tout, constamment. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs sauvée plus d'une fois. Et ils avaient prit l'habitude de rester ensemble, tout le temps.

Son corps se souviendrait éternellement des coups et engueulades avec Sanji à cause de ça.

À ce souvenirs, son rire retentit dans la chambre silencieuse. Il en avait oublié qu'elle avait le sommeil léger.

« Zoro ? Souffla-t-elle doucement, tu ne dors pas ? »

Il eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers elle, passant son pouce sur son visage encore endormi.

« Si, j'essaye. »

Elle marmona quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne la sente venir se coller à lui, utilisant son torse comme un coussin. Il soupira en la sentant faire. C'était si prévisible pourtant.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs toujours fait rire. Aucuns d'eux n'avait jamais été très tactile ou affectif. Ils entretenaient surtout une relation conflictuelle, mais qui marchait.

Quelques baisers volés par ci, beaucoup d'embrouilles par là, cela résumait parfaitement leur relation.

Mais il l'appreciait et la chérissait telle quelle.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en parfaite intimité, les deux se découvraient de nouvelles personnalités.

Plus affecteux, à l'écoute. Ils ressemblaient parfaitement à un couple normal dans ces moments là. Mais Zoro appréciait ne les garder que pour lui.

Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était que dans ces moments là qu'il pouvait profiter du tempérament calme et affectueux de la rousse. Personne ne le croirait si il devait le raconter à quelqu'un.

Ça lui allait très bien, Nami la chatte voleuse lui appartenait corps et âme. Et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à tous les envieux.

En particulier à Trafalgar Law. Il ne l'appréciait guère celui là, son intérêt envers sa petite amie était trop intense pour être réglo.

Il sentit les petits bras de la rouquine se frayer une place contre son torse, il en frissonna.

Rapidement, il se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Il l'aimait vraiment, cette idiote.


End file.
